Unusual Torture
by yukigirl24
Summary: Find out what happens to Kit as he is captured by a mysterious woman!


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars the Clone Wars that honor belongs to George Lucas!

**Author's not: This story was another that just popped into my devious mind I hope that you enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you thought of it. I am also in the process of writing another fanfic called Fight for Survival it's a Star Wars Clone wars crossover with Naruto Check it out as well! Now onward to this story **

Chapter one: Captured

Kit Fisto a Jedi master and General serving in the grand army of the Republic, now was currently berating himself for being so stupid and letting himself become a captive. He was chained to a solid steel wall, to further his humiliation

he was completely naked.

"_Damn Fisto what did you get yourself into this time?" _ He asked himself furiously.

"This was too easy." came a soft feminine voice. Kit blushed; as a beautiful human woman appeared in front of him,

she was tall and had a gorgeous hourglass figure that was enhanced by her black leather suit. She also had long

flowing copper colored hair and piercing green eyes. "No need to be bashful you have nothing to be ashamed of." She said giving his body an appreciative glance. He glared at her, trying his best not to let his embarrassment show

too much. "Who are you a Separatist spy?" He demanded to know. She shook her head and smiled "No nothing like

that I just wanted to play with you that's all." She answered "Pla-a-y stop that." he giggled as she had begun to graze her fingers gently around on his strong, green muscular chest. What's wrong?" she asked playfully continuing

to tickle his chest. "N-nothing." he stammered biting his lip. "Hmm, really I think someone might be a little ticklish

what do you think?" she asked him smirking as she moved her fingers into his stretched defenseless armpits.

Ahheheehhhheeeenoooo!" he began to laugh and squirm in his binds, trying desperately to get away from her

torturous fingers.

"Ohhhhhh is the big strong Jedi ticklish?" she taunted him laughing at his frustration.

She paused for a moment then stepped closer to him. "I wonder what will happen when I do this." She placed her

lips onto his stomach and began to blow raspberries, making the tortured Jedi scream. She then kissed on his stomach using her tongue to taste his flesh. He groaned, "Stop this." She ignored him as she continued to taste him

for a few more overwhelming moments before she stopped. "You taste so good." She said softly "I almost don't want to stop but there is something else I do want to find out." W-wh-at-doi-ng to me?" he whimpered despising himself for sounding so weak.

"I wonder just how sensitive these are." she said suddenly grabbing one of his tendrils. "NO." he yelled He knew the slightest touch would drive him insane. She sneered at him as she gently began to tickle it. !" He screamed thrashing wildly at his chains.

"She's going to drive me insane!" He screamed inside his head. Cootchie coo little Jedi." she teased him fully enjoying herself. He hated being so helpless and having one of the most sensitive places on his body being tickled and only being able to just laugh his head off.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Uhhhhoohhh wa-ait wh-at d-o-ing?" he moaned as she had stopped tickling him and had begun gently to suckle the thick tendril. The new sensation was devastating his senses. All he could do was moan in pleasure; he was putty in this devious vixen's hands. As much as his body loved it, he hated that this

strange woman was playing his body so well. "Your really enjoying this aren't you?" She whispered He glared at her with pleasure-heated eyes.

"Why?" he hissed. She grinned "Because I want to and besides it looks to me as though you are enjoying this as much as I am." She pointed down to his very hardened cock. "Now what do we have here?" she said as she lowered

herself down to be eye level with in between the Nautolan's muscled thighs. "Hey what are you

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His words failed him again as she had taken him into her mouth. His hips bucked frantically as she skillfully pleasured him. He could feel his ecstasy ! He bellowed

His eyes suddenly flew open and

he was staring at a darkened ceiling. "What!" he looked around at his surroundings, he was in his private quarters in the Jedi temple. "So it was all a dream then!" He said aloud His body was still tingling. It had felt so real to him his

body was covered in a sheen of sweat, he could still almost feel the woman's touch on his overheated body. He got shakily to his feet and headed over to his refresher. He clicked on the light. His eyes widened as he looked at his body to see small red lip marks all over his chest!

**Author's note: One of my more interesting stories eh! Please review and tell me what you thought of it! **


End file.
